


Mama Pepper

by Figgyfan14



Series: Habanero and Jalapeno [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mother's Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day, set in the universe of Habanero and Jalapeno, but seven years into the future. If you haven't read that, this probably won't be understandable to you.<br/>Written for my lovely beta, whom I have gifted it to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahlyekiDyavol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahlyekiDyavol/gifts).



> Just a short, fluffy thing! Maybe I'll add a few other holiday fics, if people enjoy this! Set seven years from the beginning of Habanero and Jalapeno!

Rina was woken up by the sounds of her Nii-san, as she often found herself. Naruto was always so loud, and she yawned and rubbed her eyes, blinking at her nightgown in the mirror and deciding to get dressed later. She had to see what could possibly be so exciting to have Nii-san awake at this time of morning. The sun was barely up!

As she padded down the hallway, she could smell pancakes, and she knew her Aniki was also home, which made her grin and pick up the pace until she was running into the kitchen and leaping into the air at the sight of her silver-haired brother.

“Aniki! You're home early! And pancakes!” She squeaked as she blew past Naruto and threw herself onto Kakashi’s back.

“Rina! Shhhhh!” Naruto scolded, and she flipped her short, bright blonde hair, sticking her tongue out at him and clinging to Aniki’s back. “It's mother's day, Rina, we have to be quiet! Kakashi-sensei is making her a special breakfast!” Nii-san spoke way too loudly to be scolding her, and she sniffed, turning from him to kiss Kakashi’s cheek and set her head on his shoulder.

“You be quiet, Nii-san, I gotta ask Aniki about his mission or he won't be able to stay!” She always asked Kakashi about how his missions went after the one time she had forgotten and he'd been sent on another the very same day. It was her birthday, and she had never forgotten again. Naruto said it was dumb to assume she was the cause, but she wasn't taking any chances. “Aniki, how was this one? Was it short because you went with Gai-sensei? Did you race home again?”

Her Aniki never failed to report in full to her, even if he did give her an indulging smile like she was a four-year-old. (She was five now, she didn't have to be treated like a baby!) “It was short because it was simple. Gai and I did race home, though, and our score is tied again. He beat me by half an inch. Don't tell Itachi, or I'll never hear the end of it.” He huffed, and Naruto grinned, but only Rina could see that. She was grinning too.

“Didn't you say you're faster than anyone in the village, Kashi? I bet you can't even beat Sasuke anymore!” Naruto blurted loudly, and Rina giggled at the glower that got her Nii-san.

“Naruto-” A door opened down the hall, and every ear in the kitchen perked up at the light tread of Kushina in the hall. “Rina. Go stall her. Naruto. Fruit, syrup, and tea.” Kakashi ordered, and both kids scrambled to obey, Rina hopping from his back and sprinting down the hallway.

She let out a whoop and tackled her Mama as soon as she saw her, giggling and hugging her tightly. “Mama! Morning! Happy mother day!” She crowed, and her mother started to laugh.

“Rina, you're up early, aren't you?” She got a hair ruffle and a kiss on the forehead, and squirmed so Kushina couldn't walk and carry her.

“'Course I am! Aniki is home, mama! He and Gai-sensei raced!” She exclaimed happily, and Kushina gave her an indulgent smile.

“I'm sure your sensei will love to tell you all about it when you meet him for training. Now, can I go give my other children hugs?” She teased, lifting Rina and making her giggle as she tossed her into the air.

“Oookay!” The girl surrendered, landing lightly on her feet as her mother set her down. She ran back into the kitchen, and grinned when she saw that the table had been set and everything was prepared and waiting.

Kushina walked into the kitchen, and a smile lit her face up as she saw the assortment of fruit, freshly brewing tea, and stack of pancakes on the table, all carefully arranged by the real target of her smile. Naruto stood in his bright orange pajamas, hair a wild mess as it fell to his shoulders in strawberry-blonde spikes and a grin plastered to his face, and Kakashi stood next to him in the most casual clothes he ever wore, which were a black tee and black jeans, though they were spattered with flour. His hair was equally messy, and his mask was hanging around his neck, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

Her boys, both so grown up that it made her heart ache, had made her breakfast. Looking down at the heart shaped pancakes with a soft chuckle, she turned a beaming smile on them. “I can see who had the ideas here and who carried them out.” She commented, and the pink tint to Kakashi’s cheeks made her laugh.

Naruto just grinned back. “You like the hearts, huh? Yeah, that was my idea! Kashi-sensei said he should just make regular ones, but I made the first one myself, so then he had to!” The boy blurted, and Kushina raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, you made one? Which one?” She asked, looking at the perfect stack.

It was Naruto’s turn to blush. “Well, uh… I kinda burned it, so… It's in the trash…” He muttered, and fidgeted.

Kushina and Rina both laughed, neither having expected anything else. Naruto had inherited Kushina’s skill in the kitchen.

“It was a valiant attempt.” Kushina assured him and moved around the table to kiss his cheek, then kissed Kakashi’s. “Thank you both.” She patted their heads and watched Naruto grin, while Kakashi’s visible eye brightened.

“Now let's eat!” Naruto enthused, and Rina let out a loud whoop, bouncing over to her chair at the table. Kakashi laughed, scooping the child up before she could get her hands sticky on the fruit, and Kushina watched the babbled conversation between the three kids as they argued over seating and the right to use hands over utensils and just about anything else that came up.

She was proud to be called mom by children like these ones. It made her heart soar.

And when the door opened and Minato came in with Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Sakura behind him, each carrying a different dish, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Sakura and Sasuke both put their food on the table and immediately started to babble along with Rina and Naruto, but Kakashi had left the conversation to greet Itachi with a small smile before the boy was even fully inside. Mikoto sat a a covered dish that smelled like meat on the kitchen counter before hugging Kushina, and Minato stood against the doorframe, watching it all.

When everyone finally got seated around the table, Rina cleared her throat, drawing amused gazes to her very serious (for a five-year-old) face.

“Mama and Auntie ‘Koto are the best moms we could ever have.” She said seriously, and a chorus of coos and sounds of agreement greeted her statement, making her beam. “Thanks for being my mama and auntie.” She said, a bit softer, and both women had to swallow the lumps in their throats at the utter sincerity of it.

All the kids thanked them, then, and Minato squeezed Kushina’s hand on the edge of the table. It was so much love, she really didn't know what to do with it all, and it was only when she noticed the tearing in Mikoto’s eyes that she also noticed she herself was tearing up.

“Thank you, kids.” Both mothers responded, and blinding smiles from all around the table greeted them.

It was a moment Kushina was entirely sure couldn't be ruined by anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
